Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance True Love and Life
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is what happen when Reptile meets Nitara who were married after the death of Nitara's evil Father Max and after Max was killed Reptile and Nitara are having a baby and Sub-Zero and Frost are having a baby two only a month apart.
1. Reptile meets Nitara

**Discailmer:I do not own Mortal Kombat it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Zoey Tasha Max and Shira-(Nitara's daughter).**

Once a pon a time there was a Reptile and his name was Reptile he did not have have any friends until he came to a fighting school called Kombat School.

* * *

later that day

Reptile made awhole bunch of new friends and his new firends never picked on him he was so happy to have friends that never made fun of him when they laugh they tolled him that he was so funny he made jokes doing silly things and showing people what he can do he was a smart Reptile.

Until one day a new warrior came in and she was a vampire with wings and her name was Nitara she was so beautful she was having new friends too.

* * *

At bedtime

In Reptile's room Nitara's trainer Zoey said to her you will be Reptile's room mate he's very nice and funny he'll make you laugh alot Nitara went in her and Reptile's room she saw Reptile and went up to him and said so you are Reptile my room mate are you? like...yes yes yes yes but please don't drink my blood I do not want to die I just want to have a girlfriend because I never have one.

Me drink blood? no I don't drink lizzards blood I drink blood only from bad people and lage animals but I will never hurt any of my friends or you my name is Nitara she said I name is Reptile I had other Reptiles that pick and teast me.

Well Reptile I will never pick on you but I do get angry sometimes but if I do get mad please I forgive myself for doing that so why are you said you want a girlfriend who are you asking to to?

Retile said I was asking you Nitara said ok you want me to be your girlfriend is that what you're asking me? yes said Reptile yes I will be your girlfriend but do not say this to anyone but I'm an evil vampire to my dad max because he always kicks my butt every day when I was little.

Ok I will never tell anyone said Retile.

END OF CHAPTER1


	2. First date

**Discailmer:I do not own Mortal Kombat it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Zoey Tasha Max Trina and Shira(Nitara's daughter).**

* * *

2 weeks later

Reptile was thinking of what to wear so he asked Jax in the boys change room because they are having a special dinner.

Jax I need help ok Reptile what can I do said Jax I need your option of what to wear for dinner how about disco Reptile Nahhh said Jax that's not good enoug ok what about but Jax said Reptile maybe you should dress up as your self ok said Reptile and he got dress up until Nitara knocked on the door.

OH BOY SHE"S HERE! Reptile opened the door and said hello Nitara nice red and black dress with heart earings and red high heels I love that look on you thank you Reptile said Nitara as she huged him.

* * *

At the dinner

Reptile and Nitara both went down stairs to the dinner and Nitara asked Reptile do you have any friends back in ReptileWorld? Repile said no I have not because other Reptiles will laugh make fun of my calling me names and saying rude things about me so I came to Kombat school so that way I would have friends here and now I did and they never make fun of me and I will stay in Kombat school forver.

Reptile don't you thunk thats a longtime to stay that long? asked Nitara.

Yes I know but I love it here said Reptile.

Oh I see well I came here because my father was too mean to me so he want to be evil and I did not to became evil like he is so I moved to here and I hope he does not come after me.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Nitara and Reptile get married

**Discailmer:I do not own Mortal Kombat it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Zoey Tasha Max Trina and Shira(Nitara's daughter).**

* * *

4 weeks later

Ok Nitara its your turn to battle Sonya said Zoey OK NITARA SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE FOR THE SONYA GIRL! OK SONYA BE READY TO GET YOUR BUT KICKED! snarled Nitara then the battle was inturuped by a male vampire its Max said Li mei Nitara run or fight.

Max said Nitara I have been so sad that you left home in vampireworld.

WHO ARE YOU!? shouted Zoey get out now! oh I just came here to take my daughter home. Frost Li Mei Sonya Kitana Zoey and the boys were so surprise you are Max's daughter Nitara? asked Kitana.

Yes she is and Nitara you're coming home! said Max but Nitara steped back and said NO DAD YOU HAVE BEEN RUDE AND MEAN TO ME EVER SCENTS I WAS LITTLE AND I WILL NEVER BECOME EVIL AND HURT MY BEST FRIEND KITANA!

Then Nitara's mother Tasha showed up and said Max you know she is telling the truth and I know my daughter will never lie to her friends or me.

Mother? asked Nitara Frost Li Mei Sonya Kitana Zoey and the boys were so surprise are you Nitara's mother? yes said Tasha I am my daughter had a real father and his name was victor but wihle Nitara was 2 years old he pass away and Nitara was mad at Max because she wanted her real father back and she's having a rough time with that and Max.

Yes Tasha? me and Nitara will kill you for all that bad things you did to my daughter and now we will kill you for all that.

Nitara turned back to her friends and said Zoey get everyone away from here wihle me and my mother fight and we'll fight him as long as we can Zoey got everyone out of the battle arena safly but Kitana will not go with them Nitara turned back and saw her best friend and said Kitana go with my friends you will get hurt or killed if you stay.

Kitana said but I want to watch you and I want to see you and Tasha battle as a team ok said Nitara you can watch but stay out of my way incase I hit you by misake ok replayed Kitana.

Tasha bite Max on the arm to dicract hime and Nitara jumped on his back and bit his neck and his brain stem was destroyed and Max was dead very fast Tasha and Nitara won the battle Kitana said Nitara Tasha I'm inpressed you two make a great team together.

Thank you Kitana said Nitara as she gave her best friend a hug everyone came out from behined the door and saw that Max was dead so for all that Reptile came up to her and said Nitara I just...I just want you and me to be married not because we have to I want us to be married because we want to and I want to be with you Nitara.

Yes Reptile I will be married with you because I want to and I want to be with you Reptile because you're so nice to me for weeks.

Reptile put the ring on Nitara's finger and he and Nitara kissed each other on the lips the warrior cheerd for the new husband and wife Kitana's eye let a tear drop fall in happness to her best friend.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Nitara and Frost pregnant?

**Discailmer:I do not own Mortal Kombat it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Zoey Tasha Max Trina and Shira(Nitara's daughter).**

* * *

3 weeks later

After Reptile and Nitara were married and Frost was married to Sub-Zero the two couples were always together.

But one day at August 7th Nitara got nauseous at first Reptile thought she was sick.

* * *

On September 15th Frost also was nauseous and Sub-Zero thought she got Nitara's flu.

At lunch time Kitana said to Sonya I think Nitara's still sick Sonya said and I heard that Frost was also getting scik too maybe I will talk to Nitara on October 16th and I will talk to Frost on Octber 31th before we go trick or treating ok said Sonya.

* * *

On October 16th

Nitara said ok Zoey I see you after lunch time for test your might.

Wihle Nitara was walking down the hall for lunch Kitana said Nitara can you come here for a minute ok said Nitara and she said ok Kitana what is it well said Kitana Nitara you were sick last 2 months and I might want to tell you this.

What what is it is their something bad? asked Nitara no said Kitana I have good news for you Nitara you're pregnant Nitara said you're joking right? no I'm not Nitara this is serouis you are pregnant Nitara said oh my god I can't belive I'm pregnant wait till I tell my friends and Reptile I wonder if he'll be mad at me.

Reptile said Nitara yes what is it? asked Reptile Nitara said I'm pregnant with your baby Reptile was shocked and said thats great I was asking for one and my wish came true I'm so happy for you.

Really? asked Nitara you're not upset or mad? no my love why will I be upset or mad you're carrying a new life and we're going to be parents.

YES! said Nitara we have to tell Zoey tonight this is so exciting!

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Names for Nitara's baby

**Discailmer:I do not own Mortal Kombat it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Zoey Tasha Max Trina and Shira(Nitara's daughter).**

After Nitara and Frost were pregnant it was February 17th and frost was 8 months pregnant and Nitara was 7 months pregnant and Reptile became a better hunter and he did not need Sub-Zero's help anymore and it was noon time in Kombat School and it was 12:00pm and Nitara was waiting for Reptile to come back with a wolf and Nitara's baby wanted to drink blood not from Nitara but only from animal blood and Nitara was hungry and her baby was kicking as if it was saying mama feed me.

Hold on sweet heart your dad will be back with some wolf blood but Nitara's baby still kicking inside of her and Kitana came into Nitara and Reptile's room to see how she was doing so Nitara said Kitana I see you're doing well.

Yes said Nitara then Nitara and Kitana heard a low growl Kitana said what was that is that a wolf AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Nitara said sorry Kitana that was my stomach my baby wants wolf blood right now and its not waiting any longer just then Reptile came back with a dead wolf and bring it to Nitara and Kitana said WOAH I did not know how much vampires can drink that much wolf blood.

Well said Reptile a baby is what any woman would asked for Nitara was finnish and said Kitana I'm going to sleep for now but I'll see you when I wake up said Nitara as she fell asleep.

* * *

At March 14th

Nitara and Kitana were sitting on Kitana's bed talking about names for Nitara's baby they were so happy that Nitara will have the baby very soon.

Ok Nitara if it is a boy I think the name will be Diego thats a great name but Kitana said Nitara what if it is a girl? then the girls name will be Shira said Kitana Nitara said I love those names.

Then Sub-Zero and Reptile came to Kitana and Nitara and said that Frost is having a baby right now.

WOW! said Kitana LET'S GO!

and off they went.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. The birth of Trina and Shira

**Discailmer:I do not own Mortal Kombat it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Zoey Tasha Max Trina and Shira(Nitara's daughter).**

When everyone in Kombat school and Zoey came to Sub-Zero and Frost's room and saw that Frost was giving birth and Li Mei was helping Sub-Zero said oh my Frost look I see the head here it comes.

Frost gave 1 last push until the baby was out and Li Mei cleaned the baby and said it's a girl way a go Frost Li Mei gave the baby to Frost and Nitara was feeling tears of joy and Kitana said she's beautful Frost said Sub-Zero what shall we name her?

Sub-Zero said I think her name shall be Trina Frost said That's a great name Trina had blue frosty hair like Frost and she has Sub-Zero's arms they were blue like his arm are and she opened her eyes and they were Blue like Frost's eye were.

Sub-Zero said she has your eyes honey and she looks like you Frost said I know she'll grow up to be like me somday I just knew.

Nitara said Frost I wonder what my baby will look like as long it doesn't look like my evil step father Max.

Oh said Frost I hope he/she won't look like him and besides your so beautful and your baby will look like you or Reptile.

Yes I know and...and what? said Frost Nitara said my baby is kicking it is? asked Frost yeah said Nitara Kitana feel this please ok said Kitana and Frost said ok me and Sub-Zero are going to have some quite time.

Kitana felt Nitara's baby kicking and said wow I think its a girl Nitara said I know its a girl I forgot to tell you thats what Sonya said last 3 months and I did not tell Reptile because I want it to be a surprise for him.

Ok I think we can do that but do not say anything about that to him said Kitana as she Nitara and the others walked out of Frost and Sub-Zero's room.

* * *

April 1st

It was April fools day and Nitara woke up and saw that some one has put a rat on her door so she took it off and said as she opend the door ok who did that?

Then Kitana came out from her room witch is next door to Nitara sand said APRIL FOOLS! Nitara said oh Kitana it was you and geus what Nitara sqruited water from her water gun and sprayed water all over Kitana she said what was that for?

April fools Kitana said Nitara now lets go make someone else get fooled and they ran to make their friends laugh.

* * *

April 15th

Nitara's baby was on the due date very soon and Reptile was ready to help her if she needed her and Kitana is about to read Reptile a story and when Kitana was done she put the book back into Reptile's bed and they went to sleep.

At 4:00am

Nitara woke up as she felt like someone has stabed her stomach she looked at the time it was 4:00am she think that it must been something she ate last night that made her stomach act like that so when was groaning that causes Reptile to turn on the lights and said Nitara its 4:00am in the morning what are you doing up so early?

Nitara said I'm...I'm...Spit it out Nitara tell me whats wrong? said Reptile.

I'm going into labour Reptile said its ok your just...WHAT WHAT WHAT YOUR GOING INTO LABOUR BUT YOU CAN'T BE IN LABOUR NOW! Nitara said I have no chosie honey I can feel the pain ouch just then Kitana came at the door and asked Nitara are you ok?

Nitara said no Kitana I think I'm have a baby now AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! yelled Nitara as she felt her pain and she said Kitana my water broke.

Well can you try to get up? asked Kitana me and Reptile will get you out of your room Nitara got out of bed and tried to walk but she felt another sharp pain and said not relly OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! Kitana get Li Mei Sonya Zoey and my mother please.

Kitana tolled Reptile to keep her clam as she went to get her friends Li Mei was on the phone talking to her mother and said no that's not what I said I said I will get everything ready for the open house next week and yes well mom I have to go now so see you there bye.

Until Kitana said Li Mei come with me and my friends Nitara is giving birth now ok I'm coming said Li Mei as she slamed the door.

Everyone got to Nitara and Reptile's room and saw that she needed help now.

3 hours later

It was 7:00am and Nitara was in alot of pain and Li Mei said ok Nitara I see the head push!

Nitara srceamed as she pushed until the baby came out of her and Li Mei said its a girl Nitara saw that her daughter had her eyes same skin type as Nitara she had wings like her she had spikes were down along her back like Reptile's were.

Li Mei handed the baby to Nitara and Reptile said she's beautful what shall we name her?

Shira said Nitara I will name her Shira and everyone was happy even Tasha was a proud grandmother and said to Nitara well done sweet heart I knew she will be like you and you look liked me but you had your real father's eyes and I'm so proud of you said Tasha as she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

* * *

2 years later

Shira and Trina were getting along fine and Frost said to Nitara that she is pregnant again and Nitara sai the same thing to Frost and said well our girls will have a brother or a sister.

THE END


End file.
